Downtown Metro stations
There are 126 stations on the Downtown Metro. Here is a list of stations. Stations Waterfront (Lines 1, 2 and 7) Carousel Boutique (Line 1) Indoor Stadium (Line 1) Highway (Lines 1 and 15) Imperial (Lines 1 and 9) Lower Imperial (Line 1) City (Lines 1, 2 and 3) Central (Lines 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 10) Union (Lines 1, 2, 3 and 4) Palais de Royal (Lines 1 and 11) Landmark (Line 1) Littlest Pet Shop (Lines 1) City Hall (Lines 1, 4, 7, 8, 10, 13, 14 and 16) Financial Centre (Line 1) Admiralty (Lines 1, 6 and 12) Cemetery (Line 1) Residential District (Lines 1 and 2) Boulevard (Line 2) East Cave (Line 2 and 15) Highlands (Line 2) Liberty (Lines 2 and 12) Downtown (Line 2) Park (Lines 2, 9 and 13) Renaissance (Line 2) Stadium (Lines 2, 5, 7, 8 and 11) Hallway (Lines 2 and 16) Tower (Lines 2 and 14) Suburbs (Line 2) Bridge (Lines 2 and 6) River Island (Line 2) Chinatown (Lines 3 and 13) Republic (Lines 3, 9 and 10) Nation (Line 3) University (Line 3) Harbour Lane (Lines 3, 4, 6 and 10) Old Town (Line 3) Theme Park (Line 4) Hospital (Line 4) Farmland (Line 4) Cliffside Complex (Line 4) Street Boulevard (Line 4) Street (Lines 4, 9 and 10) Tunnel (Line 4) District (Lines 4, 6, 7, 8, 10 and 15) Esplanade (Line 4) La Resistance (Lines 4, 9 and 13) City Complex (Line 4) Town (Lines 4 and 6) Victoria (Lines 4, 6, 10 and 12) Bank (Line 4) Monument (Line 4) Industry Park (Lines 4 and 12) Exhibition Centre (Line 5) Airport (Line 5) Lane (Line 6) Road (Line 6) Metropolitan (Line 6) House (Lines 6 and 9) Reservoir (Line 6) Promenade (Lines 6, 8 and 14) Archway (Line 6) Metropolis (Line 6) Riverside (Line 6) Lower Horizon (Line 6) Horizon (Line 6) Upper Horizon (Lines 6 and 16) Pahlavi Hub (Line 6) Cathedral (Lines 6, 7 and 14) Thames (Line 7) Village (Line 7) St. Patrick (Lines 7, 8 and 9) Valley (Line 7) Forest (Line 7) Garden (Line 7) Jubilee (Line 7) Museum (Line 7) City Gardens (Line 7) Diner's Central (Line 7) Central Transit Hub (Line 7) St. Peter (Line 8) Lower Thompson (Line 8) Viaduct (Line 8) Avenue (Line 8) Theatre (Line 8) Carole (Lines 8 and 14) City Square (Line 8) Seashell Bay (Line 8) Lower Republic (Line 9) Republic Corner (Line 9) Upper Republic (Line 9) World (Line 9) Thompson (Line 9) Canal (Line 9) Gare de Paris (Line 9) Westway (Line 10) West Cave (Line 10) District Boulevard (Line 10) Metropolitan South (Line 10) Hillside Way (Line 10) Gateway (Line 10) Townsville (Line 10) Expo (Line 10) Statue of Downtown (Line 10) Library (Line 10) Northern Jubilee (Line 11) Royal City (Line 11) Chapel (Lines 11 and 13) Chapel Boulevard (Line 11) Liberty North (Line 12) Liberty South (Line 12) Court (Line 12) Restaurant (Lines 12 and 13) Wedding Park (Line 12) Castle du Downtown (Line 12) Victoria Boulevard (Line 12) Upper Victoria (Line 12) Plaza (Line 13) World Plaza (Line 13) MRT Way (Line 13) Henry VIII (Line 13) Car Centre (Line 13) Pier (Line 14) Downtown Hub (Line 14) Tower Lane (Line 14) Cathedral Street (Line 14) North Cave (Line 15) Olympic Park (Line 15) New City (Line 15) Austin (Line 15) South Gate (Line 15) Piccadilly (Line 16) Causeway (Line 16) North Riverside (Line 16) Downtown District (Line 16) Ackerman (Line 16) Market (Line 16) Category:Downtown Metro